Sailor Moon Public Enemy
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe's been kidnapped by her own lover; Daniel Williams, whose in charged of the gang called Yellow Attackers. Daniel's plan's to kill the General of the US Military. Sailor Moon and the girls must stop him, before he does something worse!
1. Chapter 1 Intro  The Kidnapping

Sailor Moon  
>Public Enemy<br>Introduction/Kidnapped

At the peaceful city of Tokyo, Japan, Hotaru Tomoe, known as Super Sailor Saturn, walks her way to home. She felt little depressed of her former crush, Daniel Williams, a disabled orphan, wasn't around. She was in love with him, until the day that the Sailor Scouts defeated their last enemy, Galaxia. While half way home, a person in a mask follows Hotaru. Hotaru looks at him with suspicious feeling that he wants something from her. She then walks little faster. But the guys walks quicker, as he catches up to her. Hotaru then walks even more faster. But then, the guy catches up to her. Hotaru then shouted to him, "Leave me alone!" Hotaru ran for her life, as the guy runs to get her. Just as he was trying to find help, the grey van stops in front of her, causing Hotaru to stop. The guy that follows Hotaru, grabs her. Hotaru shouted out, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The guy then puts his hand onto her mouth, and then pulls out a needle full of sleeping medicine. Hotaru struggles to get free, but came too late. He then injects the medicine into her, putting her out unconcious. The guy in the van shouted to him, "Yo, Daniel! You got yourself a girl! Not let's get the fuck out of here before the cops show up!" As the guy pulls out his mask, he reveals to be the lover of Hotaru; Daniel Williams. Daniel works for the gang named 'Yellow Attackers.' He then drops the letter with the mask and to make sure that Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, and the Sailor Scouts keeps away from Hotaru and him. He ensures that they'll never cause trouble ever again. As the guys drove off, Serena Tsukino, who heard Hotaru's voice, found the mask, and saw the letter with it. As she reads it, she gasped in horror, knowing that Hotaru's been kidnapped by the strange people.

Soundtrack:  
>1. Attack Attack! - The Motivation<br>2. Attack Attack! - The Wretched  
>3. Palisades - Disclosure<br>4. Palisades - Immortal  
>5. Palisades - Seamless Ending<br>6. Palisades - Wolves  
>7. Palisades - Bury it<br>8. Miss May I - Relentless Choas  
>9. Memphis May Fire - The Sinner<br>10. Woe Is Me - Fame Over Demise  
>11. Woe Is Me - Vengeance<br>12. Attack Attack! - Smokahontas  
>13. Crown The Empire - Voices<br>14. Crown The Empire - Limitless


	2. Chapter 2 Discussion of the Problem

Sailor Moon  
>Public Enemy<br>Discussion of the Situation

As Serena Tsukino ran to Amara's house, she knocks onto the door with panic. Amara opens the door and answered, "What seems to be wrong, Serena?" Serena then quickly took a deep breath and sighed, "Hotaru's been kidnapped by some strange people!" When hearing the fearful news, Amara gasped in horror. Amara lets Serena in and lets Serena explain the whole thing.

As Serena get to the point of Hotaru's kidnapping, she finished, "So then, when I heard someone's voice calling for help, that's when I found a mask with this letter right here!" Serena hands Amara the letter as she reads it. As she reads it out loud, it says, "Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh, I've got Hotaru Tomoe as my prisoner! I wanted you and the other Sailors to stay away from me and her, or you'll suffer the terrible amount of consequences. If you dare to find her, you'll never see her again! Hope you all burn in hell, for I'll have my vengeance for my love, my family, and my life! So God have mercy on your souls! Yellow Attackers." As Amara drops the letter with terror, she suddenly knew it was from someone that she tries to find out. Michelle then urged, "We have to call the cops about this! They'll help us to find Hotaru!" Just as Michelle tries to contact the police desperately, Amara said to her, "Don't you hear from the letter, we can't find her! If we try to look for her, we'll be dead!" Trista then asked, "But, who's the Yellow Attackers?" Amara acknowleged, "I don't know! But, whoever they are, they'll gonna pay for this! I swear it!" Amara and the girls became more fearful of the new enemy. Not like the others they've fought, but a type of unknown enemies they'll face; the group of thugs call themselves 'Yellow Attackers!'

As Hotaru woke up, she looks around. She knew what happened, wondering where she's at. She also knew that she's strapped in a chair, not able to get out. When feeling something different, she looks down, and saw that she got on a dark purple dress. She then shouted, "Who's respondsible for this! And where am I?" Just as the question was asked, the guy answered, "You're going to not to remember this, bitch!" Just then, Hotaru felt amount of pain. She knew that the type of equipment they're using on her, is a memory eraser. her memories of being kidnapped, working with Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and the Sailor Scouts, with her father, and everything else are being erased from her mind. As the process of her memories are done, she passed out. The only memories she have, is being with Daniel and the Yellow Attackers were created. Daniel walks out to Hotaru, hoping she'd remembers who she's with and will be. Hotaru woke up, and looks up to him. "Daniel?" She asked. Daniel answered, "Yes! I'm here, my love! I'm here!" Hotaru's eyes started to water, as she leaps onto him. "Oh, Daniel! I'm glad to see you again!" Hotaru hugs Daniel, happy to be with him. But, she barely can't remember everything really happened at all, but was still knows that she's with Daniel. Daniel has a evil smirk on his face, knowing that he'll be the one to get what he desires; love, romance, family, and life. He and Hotaru kisses, as they started their romantic relationship.

When the night skies shined from the moon, Hotaru and Daniel had a feeling of bonding, having a close relationship. As they kissed again, Daniel took off her dress, as they lay onto bed. Daniel puts his hands onto her breasts, starting to have sex. As moments passed, Daniel wraps around Hotaru, reframing a sexual relationship with Hotaru. Hotaru sighed, "Ugh...You...Pervert! Ugh..." As they closed their eyes, Daniel said to Hotaru silently, "I love you, Hotaru! I really loved you!" "Oh...Daniel!" Hotaru sighed, as she wraps around him, reframing her love for him. Daniel and Hotaru falls asleep.

The next day, at Amara's apartment, the Sailor Scouts gathers around to discuss the situation of Hotaru's whereabouts. "So, who took Hotaru?" Amy asked. Amara nodded, "I'm not sure at all. As well Serena." Michelle then exclaims, "Well, whoever did take her, we'll be sure to give him something that they'll never forget." She balls up a fist, angered of Hotaru's kidnapping. She knew that her anger's getting the best of her. Trista acknowleged, "I agree! But, whoever's behind all of the murderings of the US military also, will face amount of terrible crimes they commited. The girls felt worried for Hotaru's disappearance, as they looked at eachother trying to figure out who was the Yellow Attackers. Mina asked, "But, who's the Yellow Attackers? And what's their purpose around the area in Tokyo?" Lita sighed, "I do heard about them, they're a group of gang members turning themselves a Mercenary. Which they were hired by someone else." Amara pointed out, "I agree, they're bunch of cold-blooded vultures think they could get what they wanted. But that's not the point of what they didn't realize, is they're killing people that they think were in their way!" Trista nodded, "We'll try to find some information of those mercs, and we'll put them behind bars for kidnapping Hotaru and for things they've done." "I AGREE!" The girls nodded, raising their hands for agreement. As they were discussing, somebody knocks at the door. Amara got up, as she calls out, "Who is it?" The voice calls out, "It's Darien!" Darien Stones, Serena's boyfriend, awaits for Amara to open the door to let him enter. As Amara opens the door, Darien politely enters as he saw Serena and the girls were discussing the kidnapping of Hotaru. Amara looks around at the door, looking if anyone followed him. But nobody was there, as she went back in, and shuts the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Discussion of the Problem II

Sailor Moon  
>Public Enemy<br>Discussion of the Situation II

As Darien walks in the living room, he gathers with the others, as they try to find out what happens to Hotaru. "Okay! What's going on?" Darien asked, as he took a seat onto the chair. Amara explains everything about Hotaru's where abouts. When knowing something's going on, Darien realizes Hotaru has been kidnapped by some unknown gang. He confided, "I heard about the 'Yellow Attackers,' Those guys are the type of mercenaries from around here in the city. They do things they've desire to get what they want, as well what they'd want for different reasons." The girls then knows that something's not right, knowing that they'll have a new enemy, not like others they'd fought, but a small army of mercenaries. But, Serena's the only one didn't know what's a mercenary. Serena asked, "What's a mercenary? Do they kill for something, or something they'd desire?" Trista then answered, "A Mercenary's a type of soldier in a form, kills people for power, or even money. They also do things the wrong way for their own purposes." Amara then nodded, "Well, let's hope they don't take any innocent lives! We have to find Hotaru, and get her back." The girls agrees, as they get their things and head to their homes for a new mission, as they face a new enemy; this time, a group of mercenaries/gang members.

As Daniel woke up, he puts on his clothes. Hotaru then woke up. She smiles, "Good mourning, Daniel!" "Good Mourning, my love." Daniel replies back with a kiss blow. Hotaru blow kiss back to Daniel. Just then, Daniels friend, Tom Williams, knocks onto the door and said to Daniel, "Daniel! We have a new mission! Meet us at the main hall." "Okay." Daniel sighed, as he turns to Hotaru and kisses her onto the cheek. He said to her, "I'll be back! We have some business to take care of." Hotaru smiles, as she kisses him onto his lips, giving him good luck. "Love you!" Hotaru whispered, as she rests. Daniel then responded, "I love you too." Daniel then walks out to get ready for his duty for the upcoming mission.

As Daniel arrived at the meeting room for the mission, Dante and the other mercenaries gathers around as Jason Hudson, the co-operator of the group, gives the briefing. Jason starts the objectives, "Alright! Here's our next objective: Here, we're going to strike the US military's outpost inside of the city. Our intel shows the US soldiers are gathering around at the new facility they have! So, if we infiltrate the building fro inside, we'll have to shut down their security equipment, take out their guards, and annihilate the commanding officer! Those are our orders here. Once we're done with the objectives, we'll give the US military fuckers the taste of their own medicine!" Daniel then acknowleged, "I also know that if the Sailor Scouts are going to stop us, we have to keep in mind if they show up! If the sailor bitches comes, we have to get rid of them: And that's especially Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto!" "Yes Sir!" The guys agrees, as they get set for the upcoming operation against the US Military's post. Daniel smirked himself, "And I know who they are!" Daniel knows that if the Sailor Scouts turns up, he'll have to kill Uranus and the remaining outer Sailor Scouts.

-Playing "Smokahontas" by Attack Attack!-  
>As Daniel and the group arrives at behind of the US military's recruiting center, they get their guns loaded, as they know what their targets are. Daniel loads up his Desert Eagle, MP7, and M4A1 with ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher. As they guys dismounted from the van, Daniel said, "Remeber, guys; No survivors!" The group nodded, as they split up. Half takes the stairs in the ally, and Daniel with the other group takes the back door. Daniel looks at the door id scanner, and pulls out a small explosive to open the door automatically. "Stand back!" Daniel orders, as the group moves away from the door. Daniel pulls the trigger and causes the door id scanner to be dismanteled. The door unlocks as the guys walks in the building. Daniel told the guys quietly, "Silencers on all firearms!" The guys does as they puts on the silencers onto their weapons. As the group from the upstairs secured the top floor, they shut down the radio, cameras, and other security devices, leaving the facility blinde from the inside and outside. Dante told Daniel, "Dan! Top area's secured! We got everything turned off." "Alright! Meet us at the main room! We'll give the US Military a little visit that they'll never forget!" "Roger that!" Dante replies, as his group heads to the main hall to finish the objective. Daniel and the other group heads to the main hall as well, as they get ready to finish off the US military forces. When the US soldier checks out the volenteer's id's, he told him the info of the training camp that will be set up tomorrow outside of Tokyo. Just as everything's quiet, Daniel puts a door explosive to burst through and get ready for the massacre. Just as he pulls the trigger, he shouts to his team members, "GO LOUD! GO LOUD!" As everyone started to freakout when the door knocks out one of the US Soldiers, Daniel and his entire group started to attack both the US Soldiers, and the Japanese citizens, killing all of then instantly. As everyone's killed, Daniel and the others runs to the back and gets to the van, as they cheer for the successful mission they'd done. "Man, Dan! That's some surious kick ass at those motherfuckers!" Dante sighed with excitement, as Dan complies, "Well, good thing the Sailor bitches didn't show up! Looks like we done our job for today! Next stop is the main US command post! We'll give everything they've got!" The guys cheer as they get hyped for the upcoming mission to kill the US General, Frederick Carson.<br>-Song finished-


End file.
